A Strange Encounter (Elsa x Male reader)
by andromeda445
Summary: With no past or parents you wander into Arendelle alone, destiny leads you to a strange encounter with a beautiful queen, can you protect her? how far will you go? are you prepared for what trials lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first Frozen Fanfiction, i was so inspired after reading a royal wedding by Llareggub7, that i decided to write my own fanfic i hope you all enjoy :D (sorry my english might not be good it is my second language)**

* * *

As you are trekking through the woods, you notice your stomach is rumbling, you haven't eaten for days, nor have you slept. You're tired and miserable, you don't know where you're headed, and all you know is you want to get out of this forest.

Suddenly you hear some growls, you see some sharp fangs "wolves" you think to yourself, out of nowhere the entire pack jumps out, you bolt for your life, adrenaline pumps through your entire body, you run not knowing where you're headed and not looking back. Your heart beats rapidly knowing sooner or later you're going to pass out due to not eating for days.

Out of nowhere a beautiful scenery hits you like a train, the view is gorgeous, you can see the sun shining on the fjords, sparkling blue water decorated with Viking ships, and a town. You walk closer and you can hear sounds of chatter, laughter, and children running around. Greeted by a sign with large writing, you could probably read it If you weren't illiterate. You try asking the citizen where you are but they just walk past you as if you were invisible, as you walk deeper into this unfamiliar town you arrive at the market place, you see plenty of stands filled with fish, fruits, sweets, and bakery, and the aroma makes your stomach rumble even more.

You approach one of the stands only to find out that the price is over the roof, you being broke as an old record.

You approach the stand owner "where is this place?" you ask,

"You're in the kingdom of Arendelle" the man replies.

Arendelle? You've never heard of such a place, you'd probably would if you had an education. You start feeling faint and weak,

"are you okay?" the man asks, "you look like you haven't eaten for ages, here have some chocolate".

Chocolate? You're surprised, chocolate isn't cheap for people like you.

"Thank you very much" you say.

"My name is Agmund, what's your name?" the man asks.

"I'm (Y/N)" you reply.

"What a beautiful name, where are you from?"

You can't remember, all your remember is your name.

"I don't know, I can't remember" You say.

Agmund laughs "you can't remember? Everyone remembers their home, no matter how far you go in life you will never forget where you're from".

Home? You don't even know what home is, you were alone since you were a child, you never really had a home. Noticing your saddened face Agmund tries to cheer you up.

"how about you work with me here selling chocolate? You can live with me and my family until you can afford your own house".

"sure" you say.

"here you can start by sorting the boxes of chocolate while I go fetch ya some new clothes" Agmund says before he leaves you with his stand.

As you are sorting the boxes of chocolate, you start noticing a crowd gathering in the center of the market and bowing.

"It's the Queen!" you hear a man shout

"Your majesty!" another women cries.

you ignore this and continue with your duties until suddenly a red head and a tall brawny blonde man approaches you.

"Two boxes please" the red head says as she hands you money.

you give her two boxes of chocolates.

"Hey you're not from here are you?" she asks "where's Agmund?"

"He went to buy some clothes" you reply.

"hopefully it's for you" the brawny blonde man asks as he sees your ragged dirty torn clothes.

"Kristoff!" the red head frowns.

"haha I'm just kidding, sorry for the rude comment, my names Kristoff, what's yours?".

You tell him your name

"that's a really lovely name" the red head comments "I'm Anna, what brings you to Arendelle?" Anna asks.

Just as you are about to answer Agmund returns with some clothes in his hand.

"Princess Anna" he says in surprise "what brings you to here? "

princess? You feel almost guilty, a commoner like you is not worthy of chatting with royal blood you think to yourself.

"Elsa is having a little celebration for a royal family from another nation who are coming here to sign a peace treaty with Arendelle, I thought buying some chocolates for her would be nice".

"hmm I see" Agmund says "(Y/N) have you met princess Anna yet?"

"Yes, I was just about to ask him where he came from, at times like this it's rare for people to visit Arendelle especially since all the other nations knew about Elsa's powers".

As Anna and Agmund are chatting Kristoff is busy buying carrots, you see something that catches your eye, a beautiful woman, platinum blonde hair tied into a french braid draped over her shoulder, her gorgeous blue eyes, and slender figure in a beautiful dress that looks as if it was made of ice.

"Elsa!" Anna cries "over here!".

As the blonde approaches your heart skips a beat, you instantly look down at your shoes to try to hide your blushing.

"Queen Elsa" Agmund says as he bows down. Agmund then places a hand on your neck gesturing you to bow down with him.

"Please just call me Elsa" she says your heart flutters as you hear her sweet and soft calming voice. you lock eyes with Elsa.

"Oh Elsa, this is (Y/N), I was just about to invite him to your celebration for the dignitaries, since you are having some chocolates for the guests I just thought he may be able to deliver us some, and I know how much you love chocolate Elsa".

"that sounds lovely, well (Y/N) the celebration will be next week" Elsa says.

You pay no attention to what they're talking about, all you are focused on is Elsa's gorgeous blue eyes, and suddenly you nearly faint due to lack of sleep.

"(Y/N) oh my god are you alright?" Anna Asks.

"you need some rest" Elsa says.

"its alright ill bring him back to my house, thank you your majesty, I will try to supply you with the best chocolates" Agmund says.

"no need to thank me just take care of (Y/N)" Elsa smiles. You just can't keep your eyes off her.

As evening approaches you dine at Agmunds house, this feeling, it feels warm and happy is this what it's like to have a family? His wife Borgfrid and his two toddler son faendal and ulfric.

"Today (Y/N) you will be known as (Y/N) Agmundson, you will be my son from now on"

"these doors will always be welcome to you dear" says Borgfrid.

Tears starts to form in your eyes, how can these people offer so much kindness? As midnight approaches you lay in bed you're tired but you can't sleep all you can think about is her…Elsa


	2. Chapter 2

It's officially been a week since you've stayed at Agmund's house, you've grown to like them and start seeing them as a family. The little ones Ulfric and Faendal look up to you, and their mother Borgfrid never treats you as a stranger but as her child, and Agmund is like a father to you, he has taught you things no other person has, how to hunt, fish, and how to use a sword and protect yourself, he has also taught you life values, such as to take responsibility and never to use violence to solve a problem, etc.

You remember tomorrow is the day you get to finally see Elsa again even if you are only delivering chocolates, catching a glimpse of her is enough to melt your heart.

You arrive at the chocolate stand every afternoon like always to start business, you notice that there are decorations all around the market place. Perhaps it's for the royal family that is arriving tomorrow you think to yourself. Then you see Anna approaching your stand.

"Hi." Anna greets you with a warm smile

"Your majesty, are you here for some chocolate?" you ask

You notice in her left hand she is holding some kind of envelope.

"Oh, nonono" she answers "and please just call me Anna"

"I just thought maybe you could come to the royal celebration tomorrow." Anna says

"I am, I'm delivering chocolates aren't I? Agmund has made a whole bunch for tomorrow so maybe I-"

"I meant maybe you could join us and meet the royal family members." She says

You're confused, why would Anna want you to meet the royal family members? You are of no importance.

"Listen." Anna says "I've seen the way you look at my sister."

Your face goes instantly red, uh-oh is she about to evict you from Arendelle? Have you arrested for fawning over the queen?

"Wh-What are you talking about?" you say "I don't – I haven't seen the queen-" you stutter

"That day when I was talking to Agmund, I notice how you would stare at Elsa." She says with a mischievous look.

"Anyways Elsa has been really anxious and stressed lately, she hasn't had much sleep, since the news of a royal family from the southern isles is visiting Arendelle, I think she's worried they might attack Arendelle especially after the incident with Hans." She said

"Hans? Who's Hans?" you ask

"Hans was one of the princes from the southern isles along with his twelve older brothers, he came to Arendelle and-"

You notice her angry expression

"Never mind it's a long story, anyways I thought maybe you can try to calm her down" she says

You can't refuse this offer especially when it's about Elsa

"Sure, I'll try." you say as you try to hide your excitement

"Yay!" she squeals in excitement "Alright it's going to be tomorrow, and don't forget to bring the chocolates." she says as she leaves

You can't believe you just got invited to a royal party, you're ecstatic

"Well, better get back home and tell Agmund about this" you think out loud

As you arrive to your small humble home you notice Agmund is not there, instead you tell your adoptive mother about this.

"Ooh (Y/N) this is fantastic! Your father will be very happy to hear the news, but first we need to get you some better clothes, you can't show up to a royal party looking like that" Borgfrid says

you stroll around the market for some clothes, you notice these clothes are expensive and with prices that are off the roof.

"How about this one? This one will look great on you" Borgfrid insists

"Mother these are too expensive" you say

"Oh don't worry dear, we'll have enough." your mother assures

You notice her take out a sack of money and coins

"But mother, those are your savings, I can't, and I won't be able to sleep knowing you spent your entire savings on me."

"It's ok dear, I want you to have fun tomorrow, and this is the first time we've ever been invited to a royal celebration, so I want you to enjoy it." She says

"But mother I don-" you oppose

"JUST TAKE IT! PLEASE" she yells

Shocked and surprised, you obey your mothers orders, you notice tears start running down her face.

"I'm so sorry (Y/N) I should've never yelled at you" your mother apologizes

"you don't need to apologize" you say

" oh (Y/N) I love you so much" she says

"I love you too mother" you reply

As evening approaches you lay in bed and can't stop thinking about what happened today in the market, You can't figure out why your adoptive mother would react like that, you're curious. As you try to think of an answer you notice your father's voice

"(Y/N) time for dinner" He says

while you sit down and touch your food, your appetite is nonexistent. You notice that Borgfrid is not at the table.

"Don't like lutefisk and glogg?" Agmund asks

"No, sorry I was just thinking about something" you say with glum

"Something happened today in the market?" Agmund says

Your head shoots up as you remember about the royal invitation you got from Anna

"Yeah I got invited to a royal celebration by the princess" you tell him

His eyes light up "woa-woah that's fantastic! I thought you were just delivering chocolates, but his is just wonderful! You better be on your best manners tomorrow, you will be representing us."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get some rest for tomorrow" you say as you leave your lutefisk half eaten.

As you approach your bed you hear a sobbing noise, you notice its coming from Borgfrids room, decide to enter, to see why she is crying.

"Mother? Are you alright?" you ask

She turns around and looks up in surprise "(Y/N)!" she says as she wipes her tears away

"Listen if this is about the market, I just want you to know it's alright and you don't need to apologize" you say

You then notice her holding a shoe, it looks about the same size as your feet.

"it was all my fault" she says

"you don't have to- " you reply

"I shouldn't have let him" your mother says as she stares at the shoe

"what's wrong?" you ask

Her voice is strained from crying "what I'm about to tell you, please don't tell the kids"

"ok" you oblige

"before the Ulfric and Faendal was born, we used to have and older son name Christian, he was a strong, happy, and loving boy. He loved to go fishing, he and Agmund would go every week, we would always have fish and made lutefisk after they had went, it was his favorite food, fishing was his favourite activity, but one day he never came back. I was told he was killed by soldiers from another nation." she pauses as tears start running down her face again

You sit right next to her and comfort her

"The money I saved up, it was for Christian, I was going to buy him a new fishing rod I knew how much he loves fishing." She pauses

"Agmund doesn't like talking about it, he tries to hide it, but I can tell he's heartbroken, he doesn't seem to smile as much, not like the husband I married and fell in love with." She says

You send your condolences "I'm sorry about your loss."

The next morning you wake up early and you see a note,

_Your clothes are placed on the front door – Borgfrid _

you put on the clothes your mother bought, you feel guilty, and unworthy of wearing something so expensive. You bring a box of chocolates and start making your way to the castle, you see large viking ships parked at the docks, you notice a crowed are making their way to the royal celebration, you keep walking until you see the castle.

Your eyes widen "this place is huge!" you think to yourself

Bewildered you keep walking until you bump into a man in front of you

"Watch it!" the man says

"I-I'm so sorry" you say

"Invitations please" the guard asks

You face palm yourself, you forgot about your invitation.

"Invitations sir" the guard demands

"I..Uh" you stutter

Just when the guard is about to shove you away you see Anna Approaching

"(Y/N) im so glad you could make it!" Anna reassures the guard "Don't worry he's ok to join us"

"thank you your majes- Anna" you correct yourself

"it's okay, now follow me" she tells you

You hold up the box of chocolates "what do I do with these?"

Anna points to a table "just leave them over there"

As you walk towards the table you see on the second floor placing her gloved hands on a balcony, she looks so perfect, her hair tied up in a bun, wearing a long teal dress with a magenta cape. You notice her staring into her hands with an anxious look, as you are staring someone shoulder brushes you and the box of chocolates fall on the ground. The person walks away without apologizing leaving a frown on your face. As you find Anna again you notice a tall blonde man with her and a reindeer.

"Hey you must be (Y/N), I believe we met at the market" Kristoff says "this is Sven, my best friend since I was little."

The reindeer licks you in the face

"Nice to meet you Sven" you say as you are wiping saliva off your face

While the citizens of Arendelle are in the courtyard dancing and chatting, you decide to walk inside the castle, you know you shouldn't be snooping around a royal castle, you're supposed to be on your best manners.

You walk upstairs and suddenly you notice a change in temperature, its cold, it feels like its winter, but how can it get this cold in summer? You start walking until you see Elsa in her room, you can't help but admire her beauty, you wish you could be with her, holding her, but you're a commoner, you've got no chance, then suddenly hear footsteps walking towards you, you quickly hide out of site. Hes a tall handsome looking man with auburn colored hair, hes wearing a fancy cream jacket with a yellow undershirt and red sash with black boots, you are almost certain he is of royal heritage. But as you know observe is features much closer he looks familiar. You remember he's the person who bumped into you and made you drop your chocolates.

"your majesty" the man says "I'm King Fredrik of the Southern Isles, I am here apologize and to repay for all the damage my younger brother has done and to discuss about that treaty"

"Please, there's nothing to apologize for, the damages were not severe" Elsa says

"I didn't come all this way just to sign the treaty, your majesty" King Fredrik says "I would also like to make a request, I will only sign this treaty if you accept this offer"

The king pulls out a ring and gets on one knee

"Will you marry me?" he says

You're shocked, you can't believe what he asked.

Elsa stunned manages to find the words in her mouth "I can't marry a man I just met"

"Unless you want to see this kingdom down in flames I suggest you think again" he says

Elsa tries to walk away and he grabs Elsa by the arm, you notice he's hurting her

"Let go!" Elsa screams

He then grabs her shoulder and pushes her to the wall "You're gonna be my Bride, a gift of controlling ice and snow is a wonder for any nation to have!"

Seeing him hurt her like this infuriates you, you grab Fredrik by the collar and punch him in the face, his nose soon gushing with blood.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" he yells as he kicks you into a wall, you bang your head and fall unconscious, while your eyes are closing you see him pull out a sword

He's going to kill me you think to yourself as you're bracing for your death, then you hear a scream, the last thing you see is ice….you black out.


End file.
